Gravity Incorporated
by RockSunner
Summary: What happens when the cross-country tour of Mystery Incorporated, formerly of Crystal Cove, takes them to Gravity Falls, Oregon? Can they help Dipper save Mabel? Crossover between "Scoody-Doo! Mystery Incorporated" and "Gravity Falls."
1. Mystery Shack

This is a cross-over between "Gravity Falls" and "Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated." All characters belong to Warner Brothers and Disney, not me. The road trip of Mystery Inc, formerly of Crystal Cove, takes them to Gravity Falls, Oregon.

**Gravity Incorporated**

"Look gang," said Fred, pointing to a sign on the road. "Visit the world-famous Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon. You will be amazed."

"That sounds terribly fake," said Velma.

"Like, we'd better check it out anyway. We're desperate for mysteries since Crystal Cove has been rewritten without them," said Shaggy.

"We used to bump into mysteries everywhere," said Daphne "Now they're so rare..."

"Rare," said Scooby-Doo. "I'd like rare roast reef, okay?"

"We promised ourselves we'd hit every mystery on the way to Miskatonic University," said Fred.

"And every fast-food joint, don't forget," said Shaggy. "Look at that sign: 'Visit Greasy's Diner in Gravity Falls, Oregon. We have food.'"

"Re have food!" said Scooby. "Yummy!"

"Oh, dear," said Daphne. "More indigestion."

"Like, Scoob and I never get indigestion," said Shaggy.

"But we do," said Velma.

"Then you check out the Mystery Shack while we eat," said Shaggy.

They dropped off Shaggy and Scooby at the diner, and drove a short distance down the road to the Mystery Shack.

"Mystery Hack," said Velma. "They've lost a letter on the ground. This looks like the worst sort of tourist trap."

"Maybe we should expose it as a fraud?" Fred suggested.

"No. My parents used to run this sort of place," said Velma. "Now they run a regular convenience store with a sideline in souvenirs. Maybe this will bring back old memories."

They got out of the car and approached the front door. An old man came out to greet them in a dark suit, wearing a fez and sporting a cane with an eight-ball on top.

"Welcome, sightsuckers! I mean, sightseers. You've come to the right place. I am Mr. Mystery, owner of the Mystery Shack and your guide to its wonders."

"Not Mr. E?" asked Fred.

"Mr. Mystery, though that other name has a nice ring to it. Maybe I should take it," said Mr. Mystery.

"It's taken," said Velma. "What is your real name, if I may ask?"

"Stan Pines. Anyway, come and see what we have inside. You'll be amazed!"

The place was cluttered with an assortment of junk, like a fake jackelope, a "sascrotch", a picture of a horse riding another horse, and so on.

Stan showed them around, while a bored red-haired teenager read a magazine behind the counter, a young man wearing a brown baseball cap swept the floor and a young girl with braces and a big smile dusted the nick-knacks on the shelves, giggling to herself as she made the Stan Pine bobble-heads nod.

"We're Mystery Incorporated. We investigate paranormal incidents and monster cases of all kinds," said Fred.

"Yeah? I've never heard of you," said Stan.

"Nobody has, any more. We used to be big in Crystal Cove, California," said Daphne.

"Now we need a new case to reestablish our reputation," said Velma. "Any monster sightings we could look into? Reports of strange happenings in town?"

"I know of nothing like that," said Stan. "The best monster souvenirs are right here, but if you're not buying..."

He looked like he was preparing to shoo them out.

"Wait, Gruncle Stan," said the young man, coming over. "May I talk to them for a minute?"

"Time's money, kid. Better not spend it on non-paying customers," said Stan.

Shaggy and Scooby came into the store.

"Hi gang, we had a good light snack of two dozen burgers, three pizzas, and all the pies at Greasy's. Like, look at all this cool stuff!"

Stan looked at the new potential customer. "He's with you?"

"Yes," said Fred.

"Then you can talk to my grand-nephew here, Dipper Pines, while I give him the tour."

"I'll have a case of Pitt's soda, and all of those ice cream bars, and..." Shaggy said.

"Hi Dipper," said Daphne, bending down to greet him. "What's up?"

"H-hi," said Dipper, looking a bit red in the face. He looked back and forth between the girl behind the counter and Daphne.

"Tempted to get a new girlfriend besides Wendy, Dipper?" came a voice behind them. The smiling girl looked out from behind one of the shelves.

"Not now, Mabel," said Dipper. "These are experts on the paranormal. I need to consult with them about a monster."

"In most of our cases the monsters have turned out to be fake," said Velma. "But we've seen the real thing, too."

"You'll keep an open mind, then?" asked Dipper.

"Yes, but not so open that our brains fall out," said Velma.

"Brains," giggled Mabel. "My brother thinks my new boyfriend is a zombie who's going to eat my brains. But I'm really hoping he's a vampire."

"You've read the Dusk books?" Daphne asked.

"Oh yes," said Mabel. "I love them."

"What is your boyfriend like?" asked Daphne.

"Mysterious, dark clothes, with a hood over most of his face," said Mabel.

"Clumsy, shambling, and creepy," said Dipper.

"Oh, there he is now," said Mabel. "Hi, Norman! I'll be right there. Norman's taking me on a date out in the woods today."

"Be careful," said Dipper.

"Your brother's right, Mabel," said Daphne. "He doesn't have to be any kind of monster to be dangerous."

"He's perfectly nice. I'm not letting anyone spoil my summer romance with conspiracy theories," said Mabel, looking stubborn. She headed to the door.

"See you, Mabel," said the teenager behind the counter, smiling and giving her a lazy wave.

"See you, Wendy," said Mabel.

"Have a nice day," said Stan.

"Thanks, Gruncle Stan," said Mabel.

They saw her head towards the woods, with Norman staggering and stumbling behind.

"Your great-uncle doesn't have a problem with her going out alone with him?" Fred asked Dipper.

"No, but he's not very protective," said Dipper. "I've been taking some videos of Norman, trying to get evidence that he's a zombie. Watch them with me and I'll show you what I mean."

Dipper got his video camera and played back the short scenes he had recorded. Shaggy and Scooby gathered up their snacks and came over to join them.

"He seems to be very clumsy, all right," said Daphne. "But girls can find that endearing."

"The way he walks is odd," said Velma. "I'd say he was double-jointed, or..."

They came to a scene where Norman dropped one hand to the ground, picked it back up, and stuck it back into his sleeve.

"Aah! Zombie!" said Dipper.

"Zoinks!" said Shaggy.

"I'm starting to think it's a stack of midgets in disguise," said Velma. "But he's not what he seems, and that means she's in danger."

"Let's go after them," said Fred. "To the Mystery Machine."

As they crossed the yard, a large bald man handed Dipper a shovel, "For the zombies."

"Thanks, Soos," said Dipper.

"And here's a baseball bat, in case you run into a piñata," said Soos.

Dipper took the bat also, and they headed to the car.

"Would the golf cart be better at getting though the trees?" Dipper asked.

"I'm very good at driving this off-road," said Fred.

* * *

The gnomes Jeff, Steve, Carson, Jason, and Shmebulock had revealed themselves to Mabel and asked her to be the gnome queen. When she refused, Jeff said they were going to kidnap her. They fought her to the ground and began to fasten ropes over her, like the Lilliputians did to Gulliver.

"Don't tie her to the ground. Get ropes around her arms and legs. We need to get her to the crystals in the woods that give off the shrinking light," said Jeff.

"You jerks! I can't marry one thousand of you! What are you thinking?" Mabel said.

"Don't worry, honey," said Jeff. "We've got it all scheduled out. You only need to handle one hundred a day. Each will get intimate time with you every ten days, which seems perfectly fair and reasonable."

"One hundred a day? That would kill me," said Mabel.

"No it won't, darling," said Jeff. "We'll make you immortal, like us. You'll stay our young and beautiful queen forever."

"Help!" Mabel screamed. She fought the ropes, but they were too tight.

* * *

The Mystery Incorporated gang and Dipper found the place where the gnomes were holding Mabel captive.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Dipper asked.

"This is all a misunderstanding," Jeff told them. "Dipper, your sister is in no danger, she's just going to marry all thousand of us gnomes and be our queen for all eternity. Right, honey?"

"You guys are butt-faces!" Mabel yelled.

"Give her back!" Dipper demanded, threatening them with the shovel.

"We agree. Free your prisoner!" said Fred, who had the baseball bat.

"You can't stop us," said Jeff. "You have no idea what we're capable of. We gnomes are a powerful race!"

Dipper threw Jeff out of the way with a shovel. The members of Mystery Incorporated guarded his back as other snarling gnomes tried to close in, kicking and throwing the gnomes into the woods.

Dipper used the shovel blade to break the ropes holding Mabel down. She jumped up, and when Steve closed in she gave him a kick that made him throw up a rainbow.

"Come on, lets get out of here," called Fred, and they all dove into the Mystery Machine.

"Gnomes of the forest, assemble! Get our queen back!" called Jeff.

Gnomes spilled from the trees from every direction, and began to link up into a huge combined figure.

"Riant rome!" said Scooby-Doo.

"Like, don't wait until they're complete, Fred. Step on the gas!" Shaggy said.

The Mystery Machine charged down the road with the giant combined monster in hot pursuit.

They smashed through a "Visit Gravity Falls" sign and headed toward a small cliff.

"Watch out!" Dipper yelled.

"Don't worry, I've tricked this baby out," said Fred. He pressed a button that activated springs, and the van landed safely, if a bit roughly.

The race continued until the gnomes pulled up a huge tree and threw it ahead of the car, blocking the road. If they had been in a smaller car like the golf cart, they might have gotten around or under it, but as it was they had to stop.

The giant combined gnome raised its arms above the car. "Surrender our queen before we do something terrible," Jeff said. "Or, if you'd rather, we'll take the pretty redhead."

"You don't have to do that for me," said Mabel to Daphne. "This is my monster problem."

"Hey, I'm pretty too," said Velma. "Why doesn't anybody ever think of kidnapping me?"

"Hmmm," said Jeff. He held a mumbled conversation with the other gnomes.

"All right, if you're willing you've got a deal, honey," said Jeff. "What's your name?"

Velma popped open the skylight at the top of the van. "I'm Velma. Want to kiss the bride?"

"Sure I will," said Jeff. "Lean down, guys, so I can get on top of the van."

He came close, puckering his lips for a kiss, and then high-powered air blowers and fans popped out of the roof of the car.

"It's a trap, suckers," said Fred. "We've dealt with creatures made of swarms before. Compared to the Cicada Monster you're not that scary."

Jeff was blown back and he bowled into the others, loosening their grips. In a moment the gnomes were being scattered by the fans in every direction.

"You haven't heard the last of us," Jeff called as he vanished into the distance.

The other gnomes seemed disorganized without their leader. Fred revved up the Mystery Machine and jumped the log using the springs.

"Thanks, Mystery Machine gang," said Mabel.

"Mystery Incorporated," Velma said.

"And thanks, Dipper, for getting their help. I should have listened to you. It sucks that my first boyfriend turned out to be a pack of gnomes."

"Oh well, maybe your next one will be a vampire," Dipper joked.

Mabel gave him a playful punch in the shoulder, a pretty hard one.

"Like, I guess our work here is done," said Shaggy. "We'll drop you off at the Mystery Shack and get back on the road."

"You could stay longer," said Dipper. "I'm sure there will be more monsters and mysteries around Gravity Falls."

"There might be, but we try to keep on the move," said Fred.

"There used to be, like, a curse on us that attracted criminals to dress up as monsters all the time, to make cases for us to solve," said Shaggy.

"Really? How cool is that?" said Mabel.

"We're not sure the curse is still there, but it might be," said Daphne. "You'll have enough of your own mysteries without us creating more."

"You've got your own mystery gang, too," said Velma. "Dipper, you've got the book knowledge to be the researcher, like me. That was an excellent investigation you did on Norman."

"Thanks," said Dipper. "Can you give me any more pointers as paranormal experts?"

"In our experience a four-person team works best," said Fred. "I suggest you ask Wendy and Soos to come in on cases. They could be your equivalents to Daphne and me."

"What about me?" asked Mabel.

"Can you be, like, silly and babble a lot?" asked Shaggy.

"It's what I do," said Mabel.

"Then you can be the Shaggy of the team," said Shaggy.

"Do rou have a talking ranimal?" asked Scooby.

"No, but I'll look for one," said Mabel. "I'd really like to find a talking pig."

"Then you can be Mystery Incorporated, Gravity Falls branch," said Velma. "I'll give you my cell number in case you need a consultation by phone. If you really need us, we'll come back."

"Yay! We're Gravity Incorporated," said Mabel, with a big grin.

"Gravity Incorporated," said Dipper.

"Scooby-Dooby-Dooo!"


	2. Romantic Interlude

**Romantic Interlude**

Shaggy and Velma lay side by side in their sleeping bags, looking up at the stars.

Scooby lay on top of his own sleeping bag on Shaggy's other side. He was asleep and snoring.

"Like, I'm glad Scooby's not jealous of you any more," said Shaggy. "Going through that final monster deal underground pulled us all together."

"It was good to solve a mystery again today, too," said Velma. "We always feel closer when we finish a case."

"Like, this time it was monsters disguised as a human, not a human as a monster," said Shaggy.

"It was still a monster disguise case, pretty much like old times," said Velma.

"Like, we ought to stay one more day in Gravity Falls and see if another mystery happens," said Shaggy.

"It would test my theory that we have a case-causing curse," said Velma. "Especially if it's a normal case, like an old man Withers disguised as a monster. Not gnomes or anything supernatural."

"I'm glad those gnomes didn't have a paralysis touch, like the fake Gnome did," said Shaggy.

"They were horrible enough without that," said Velma.

"You weren't tempted by their offer to be their eternally young queen?" Shaggy asked.

"Ick. That would be hell on earth," said Velma. "Besides, I think we have eternal youth already."

"You're kidding," said Shaggy.

"I think there's something magical about all those mystery solving groups that formed around Crystal Cove, something that gave them endless youth as long as they were together. Like that group of monks, the Fraternitas Mysterium. It was 135 years from when they met the vanishing conquistadors to when the old city of Crystal Cove fell into the sea, but they lived to see it happen."

"That's weird. I never thought about the dates," said Shaggy.

"Now that the evil thing is gone from Crystal Cove, my mind is clearer, and I remember more years in high school than we should have had. At least ten more. We repeated our senior year over and over, without seeming to age at all," said Velma.

"Hey, I guess you're right. I remember. Like, I might have been held back, but you wouldn't have been," said Shaggy.

"One time you said it seemed like we'd been teenagers forever. Another time Fred said he wasn't sure what graduation even was," said Velma.

"Like, Groundhog Day, but it was like Groundhog Year instead," said Shaggy.

"What our poor parents must have gone through," said Velma. "No wonder they were all a little crazy before things changed."

"The only real friends we could have had were each other. Every other classmate moved on and forgot us," said Shaggy.

"Marcie remembers several years of friendship with me, but that's new with the time-line change. Did your new time-line self have friends?"

"I found about a dozen girl's phone numbers on my cell phone at home," said Shaggy. "I think that version of me was popular on the dating scene, along with being a master chef."

"It doesn't seem real," said Velma.

"Like, it wasn't," said Shaggy. "Those memories are somebody else's. Don't be jealous of what never was."

"You either, about Marcie," said Velma.

"Were you more than friends?" asked Shaggy.

"Even if I could remember I wouldn't kiss and tell," said Velma. "Let's call it a no. The only person I've ever really gone for is you."

"Same here, for you," said Shaggy.

"It'll always be Daphne and Fred, and you and me," said Velma.

They kissed and snuggled together in their joined sleeping bags.


	3. Gobblewonker

**Gobblewonker**

The next morning, Fred asked, "Well gang, ready to move on?"

Velma said, "Shaggy and I talked about it last night, and we'd like to stay one more day, to see if this place is a supernatural hot-spot like Crystal Cove used to be."

"What if it's just our curse?" Daphne asked. "We used to cause mysteries wherever we went."

"If we get more real monsters, it's the place. If we get an ordinary disguise case, it's our curse," said Velma. " And if we get nothing, we just move on."

"Like, I picked up a copy of the local paper," said Shaggy.

The paper was called the "Wacky News." The front cover showed an illustration of bizarrely conjoined twins.

Daphne pointed to the ad on the back, "'Child Psychic'. That might be worth checking out."

Velma said, "I'm more interested in this article inside." She showed the others the first inside pages.

"A ruman-sized rampster ball?" asked Scooby.

"No, the monster photo contest," said Velma. "That might bring out real monsters or fakes. Last year's winner took his picture on Scuttlebutt Island, at Lake Gravity Falls. We should go there."

"I'd rather see Gideon, the psychic," said Daphne.

"Let's split up, gang," said Fred. "Daphne and I will go check out Gideon, while Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby check out the island."

"After breakfast," said Shaggy.

"Yeah, after reakfast," said Scooby, licking his lips

By the time the Mystery Machine dropped Shaggy and Velma off at the lake, most people were already out in the water. It was the opening day of fishing season.

"Like, I hope there's still a boat we can rent," said Shaggy.

They were walking behind the fishing supply store, looking for boats, when they saw Dipper and Mabel. Dipper was wearing a slightly-singed hat with a blue pine tree on a white background. Mabel was carrying a small, cute pig.

"Mabel, what an adorable pig," said Velma.

"Yeah, isn't he! I call him Waddles, because he waddles," said Mabel.

Scooby touched noses with Waddles. "Hi there, Raddles. I'm Scooby-Doo"

"Oi ere Ooo-eee-oo," said Waddles.

"Like, he talks," said Shaggy.

"Hey, would you hold on to Waddles for a few minutes, and give him to me when we come back here to buy sunscreen? I have to get him out of the way so my enemy Pacifica doesn't win him in a weight-guessing contest at the fair," said Mabel.

"Sure, I'll hold him for you," said Velma. The pig snuggled into her arms.

"Okay, I know he's in good hands. Watch out for a big bald man in a jumpsuit. Don't let him get Waddles," said Mabel.

"Like, we won't," said Shaggy. "Who is that guy, anyway?"

"Time police or something," said Dipper. "It's a long story."

"We can go now, Dipper," said Mabel. "I'll help you win that bottle game again, so you and Wendy can go on 'The Tunnel of Love and Corn Dogs' ride together."

"Thanks, Mabel. This was a wonderful idea," said Dipper. "I'm glad you remembered Shaggy and Velma would be here, so we could hand over Waddles without meeting ourselves."

"You're welcome. Say, why do they call it 'The Tunnel of Love and Corn Dogs'? I know the ride cars are shaped like corn dogs, but do they hide real corn dogs in there?" asked Mabel.

"Sometimes," said Dipper. "Especially the third time around." His ears turned a deep shade of pink.

"Are you up for getting it to happen again?" asked Mabel.

"I sure am," said Dipper. "Bye, Shaggy and Velma."

They walked around the corner and there was a zipping sound and a flash of light.

"Like, that was odd," said Shaggy. "What do you think it was all about?"

"If I didn't know it was impossible, I'd say time travel," said Velma. "But they were probably just playing a trick on us."

They walked around the corner, and saw Mabel, Dipper, and Soos coming to the front of the fishing gear store.

"Hi, Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby. Nice to see you again," said Dipper.

"Hi yourself, Dipper. It wasn't that long ago," said Velma.

"Hi dudes," said Soos.

"Hi, guys," said Mabel. "Wow, what a cute pig you have there, Velma."

"He's yours," said Velma. "You call him Waddles, because he waddles."

"Oooh, thank you!" said Mabel. "He's so adorable. Everything is different now."

Velma handed over the pig, and Mabel took him in her arms. "I love you, Waddles. I'm Mabel."

"Oieh-ooell," said Waddles.

"Did you say Mabel, or doorbell?" asked Mabel.

"Oieh-ooell," said Waddles again.

"You did say Mabel! Now we have our talking animal mascot for Gravity Incorporated. I thought I was going to have to be stuck making a pelican talk for our monster hunt today," said Mabel.

"Like, did you say m-monster hunt?" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah, Old Man McGucket said he saw the Gobblewonker, the legendary giant sea monster that lives at the bottom of Lake Gravity Falls, out near Scuttlebutt Island, and that it smashed his boat."

"Robbleronker? Smashed roat?" asked Scooby. He jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"Nobody believed him, but we're going to check it out," said Mabel.

"There's a hundred-dollar prize for getting the best monster photo today," said Dipper. "I'm going to buy seventeen disposable cameras, so nothing goes wrong with the pictures."

"We'll take my boat, the SS Cool Dude," said Soos. "It's got a wheel, and chairs, all that boat stuff. Want to come along?"

"Yes, we would love to," said Velma. "Thank you."

"Ruh-uh," said Scooby.

"Like, we'd better sit this one out," said Shaggy. "I'm allergic to sea monsters. Especially to being eaten by one."

"Come on, we're doing this," said Velma. "That's why we stayed today, to find monsters and mysteries."

The two cowards reluctantly agreed.

"This is so much cooler than fishing with Gruncle Stan and listening to his '1001 Yuk 'Em Ups' jokes," said Mabel.

"Yes, ditching him was a good plan," said Dipper.

"Spending time with your uncle would be nice, too," said Velma. "We could take on the monster hunt with Soos and let you two go with him."

"No!" said both Dipper and Mabel together. Waddles oinked agreement.

"All right, let's do this together," said Velma.

"After we buy sun screen," said Soos.

"And instant cameras," said Dipper.

"And lots of snacks," said Shaggy.

* * *

They set out on the lake. There was a discussion about the disposable cameras, and they ended up losing several of them overboard. There was a discussion about who would be captain, ending with Dipper as Captain, Mabel as Co-captain, and Soos as Associate Co-captain.

"What's your plan for getting close to the monster, Captain Dipper?" Velma asked.

"We'll lure it to us with this barrel of fish-food," said Dipper.

"Permission to taste, Captain?" asked Soos.

"Permission granted," said Dipper.

"Permission co-granted," said Mabel.

"Permission associate co-granted," said Soos.

He grabbed a piece of chum from the barrel and put it in his mouth, then gagged and spit over the side. He rubbed his tongue, trying to get the taste off.

"Dude, I don't know what I expected that to taste like," said Soos.

"Rummy!" said Scooby.

They turned back and found that Scooby was lying on his back with a full belly. He had consumed the entire barrel-full.

"Like, you didn't save any for me, old pal?" asked Shaggy.

Scooby threw him one fish, which Shaggy caught in his mouth and swallowed whole.

"Not picky eaters, those two," said Soos.

"But you wasted all our bait," said Dipper.

"Don't worry," said Velma. "The Gobblewonker will smell all the fish on Shaggy and Scooby. They can be the bait."

"Zoinks!" said Shaggy.

"Rait again. It's not rair," said Scooby.

The boat drifted through the fog toward the island. Mabel was at the prow, holding Waddles and chatting with him as they went.

"Mabel, you're supposed to be lookout," said Dipper.

"I am. Look out!" Mabel said. She kicked a soccer ball in his direction, hitting him in the stomach.

The boat ran aground on the beach.

"We're here. I'm a lookout genius" said Mabel. She got off the boat, carrying Waddles in her arms.

The others jumped out and they began walking along the mist-covered trail. They came to a sign saying "Scuttlebutt Island."

Soos covered the first part with his arm. "Hey look, Butt Island."

"You rapscallion," said Mabel with a big grin.

Shaggy chuckled. Velma and Dipper didn't laugh. Mabel teased Dipper, asking if he was scared. While she was fooling around, they heard a strange noise.

"Was that your stomach?" she asked Soos.

"No, mine usually makes whale noises," said Soos,

Mabel listened to his stomach and said, "Wow, how majestic!"

Shaggy said, "Like, my stomach growls a lot, but whenever someone asks that question on a monster hunt it turns out to be a real monster."

"Reah, real ronster," said Scooby.

While they were distracted, a possum ran off with their lantern.

"I can't see anything," Dipper complained.

Soos said, "Dudes, maybe this isn't worth it."

"Like, I agree," said Shaggy. "Let's get out of here."

"It's worth it," said Dipper. "Imagine what would happen if we got that picture. I could be on TV."

"And I could buy a human-sized hamster ball. Waddles and I can roll around in it wherever we go for the rest of our lives," said Mabel.

"Oouh-uh," said Waddles, in a tone of disapproval.

"I'm in!" said Dipper, returning from a flashback of fame and glory.

"Me too!" said Mabel, returning from her own flashback of the hamster ball.

They set off toward the other end of the island. Soos, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby followed.

Mabel was making up a silly chant about things that rhyme with Mabel when they heard a strange noise and a flock of birds took off into the sky.

"This is it," said Dipper. "Get your cameras ready."

They saw a mist-shrouded outline that looked like the sea monster ahead, but when they ran closer it turned out to be a bunch of old barrels with a clan of beavers chewing on it.

"The reavers say, 'We love cavorting'," said Scooby.

Soos was delighted and took many pictures of the beavers. The others were disappointed.

"What was that noise, then? I heard a monster noise," said Dipper.

They looked over and saw one of the beavers was playing with an old chainsaw, which was making a growling noise.

"Maybe that old guy was crazy after all," said Dipper. "What are we going to say to Gruncle Stan? We ditched him over nothing."

"Like, we got to see some animals, anyway," said Shaggy. "I love beavers."

"I know you do," said Velma.

Then they heard a splash, and a huge shape headed their way.

"Come on, now's our chance," said Dipper as the others backed away. "The cameras are easy to use. Just point and shoot."

"Graaaagh!" growled the Gobblewonker, snapping at him.

"Run!" shouted Shaggy.

Shaggy rushed back and picked up Dipper, using his fast escape sprint to get ahead of the monster. Velma used her great upper body strength to scoop up Mabel, who had Waddles in her arms. Scooby ran beside Soos. They rushed down the trail, with the sea serpent slithering behind them and pushing trees out of its way as it went.

They jumped back into the boat. Soos got it going, but the monster still pursued them. Dipper tried to take a picture, but the lens in his camera was cracked. Soos used most of the rest of the cameras to throw at the monster, and broke the one he threw to Dipper.

They were chased all over the lake. When they crashed through the beaver barrels, the boat became full of the animals, chewing on everything they could. One grabbed Soos by the face. Shaggy, Velma, Scooby, and Dippr got busy pulling off beavers and throwing them back into the water while Mabel steered. When they finally got all the beavers clear, they were headed for the Gravity Falls waterfall and it looked like they were going to be cornered by the monster.

Dipper pulled out a book with the number "3" on the cover. "Head for the waterfall! There might be a cave under it."

"Might be?" asked Mabel.

They drove under the waterfall and into the hidden cave. The boat ran aground. The Gobblewonker tried to follow them, but it got stuck in the hole.

Dipper pulled out his last camera from under his hat and took picture after picture. Then the Gobblewonker's struggles knocked down a stalactite, which hit its head with a loud clank.

Velma approached the beast and rapped on its side. "As I suspected, it's a robot."

They climbed up to the top and opened a hatch. A hunched, bearded old man was inside, furiously operating levers to try to get his robot going again.

He turned and saw them looking at him. "Oh, banjo polish!"

"Old Man McGucket?" said Dipper, Mabel, and Soos in chorus.

"I just wanted attention. And I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids... Now, why did I say that?"

He told his story, and it turned out McGucket had built giant robots before when he had grievances with people.

"I hoped to catch my son's fancy with a fifteen-ton aquatic robot," said McGucket. "In retrospect it seems a bit contrived. Us old-timers will do most anything for a little quality time with our family."

Mabel and Dipper looked guilty. They pulled out fishing hats with sewed-on lettering reading "Dippy" and "Mabe-l".

"Dude, I guess the real lake monster is, like, you two. Sorry, it just, like, popped into my head there," said Soos.

"Like, he says 'like', like me!" said Shaggy. "Maybe he's the real Shaggy of Gravity Incorporated. That leaves the role of leader to you, Mabel."

"I proudly accept," said Mabel. "I'm sure I'll be as good a leader as your Fred is."

"I'm sure you will," said Velma.

"Did you ever talk to your son about how you felt, Mr. McGucket?" asked Mabel.

"Nope, just got straight to work on the robot. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to fix up my death ray," said McGucket.

"Well, so much for the photo contest," said Dipper.

"You could still submit the monster shots," said Velma. "They don't have to be real."

"No, I don't want to get a lonely old man in trouble," said Dipper.

"We still have one roll of film," said Mabel.

"What do you want to do with it?" asked Dipper,

They got the damaged boat of of the cave with some difficulty, and found Stan Pines out on the water alone.

"I thought you guys were off playing spin-the-bottle with Soos," said Stan. "And your new tourist pals."

"We spent all day trying to find a legendary dinosaur," said Dipper.

"But the only dinosaur we really want to hang out with is you," said Mabel.

"Save your sympathy," said Stan. "I've been making friends. I even had a run-in with the lake police. I have to wear this ankle bracelet now, so that will be fun."

"I guess there isn't room in that boat for a few more?" asked Dipper.

"No tourists," said Stan.

"You go ahead with your uncle," Velma said. "We'll get this wrecked boat to shore for you, Soos."

"What about my new pet, Waddles?" asked Mabel.

"A pig on my boat?" said Stan. "I don't think so."

"If not, I'm going ashore with Mystery Incorporated," said Mabel.

"All right, you can bring the pig," said Stan. "He can serve as emergency rations."

Mabel glared at him.

"Just kidding," said Stan. "Want to hear some jokes from my uncle-approved joke book?"

"Okay," said Dipper.

"My ex-wife still misses me... but her aim is getting better!"

* * *

Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma reunited with the rest of the gang back at the Mystery Shack.

"Like, how did it go with you guys?" Shaggy asked.

"Gideon was a complete fake," said Daphne. "He's ten years old or so, and he had the nerve to ask me out. I told him I was taken, and he should find someone closer to his own age."

"How did he take it?" asked Velma.

"Not too well at first, but then he changed his mind and said he'd start looking," said Daphne. "I wished him good luck with that."

"Like, did you have to hit him to change his mind?" asked Shaggy.

"A little," said Fred. "Daphne did most of it. How did your day go?"

"Same old, same old," said Velma. "There was an Old Man McGucket who built a giant sea-monster robot to get attention from his son."

"Aha, just as we expected. Our curse is working again. That wouldn't have happened if we hadn't been here," said Fred.

"Like, I'm not sure of that," said Shaggy. "He'd been building it for a while."

"It always works like that," said Velma. "The cases just come to the crisis point because we're around."

"Well, it's time we moved on, then," said Daphne.

"Like, another case closed," said Shaggy. "We'll let Gravity Incorporated take it from here."

"Scooby-Dooby-Dooo!"

The End


End file.
